Notebook computers and other portable computing devices include a hard disk drive for storing data. Hard disk drives provide large amounts of storage capacity with relatively fast access times.
As the features on computing devices grow and the demand for smaller devices increases, computer designers are challenged to design faster and smaller computing devices with more memory. In some instances, a single hard disk drive cannot provide sufficient memory to meet the demands of users.